Revelation: A Monarch's Final Moments
by Seshaddict
Summary: When Hae Soo comes to realize, that for all of Wang Yo's unforgivable sins, he was merely surviving….. everything she had thought she knew about him changed. Please if you have not done so- read all 3 prior Hidden Queen Series Stories (visit my profile to find them) prior to reading this to fully understand the context of emotions in this two shot.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_

 _ **Wang Yo would no longer tolerate her obliviousness to her own power, and decides to enlighten her. When Hae Soo comes to realize, that for all of Wang Yo's unforgivable sins, he was merely surviving….. everything she had thought she knew about him changed.**_

 **Setting:**

 **Moon Lovers SHR Episode 17, in the room with Hae Soo and Wang Yo, right before his death, during the coup by Wang So.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own SHR. This is a superimposed imagined moment upon the original story line. I gain nothing from this fan fiction.**

 **Revelation: A Monarch's Final Moments**

It was not a good day. Wang Yo's mind kept reviewing the events of the night before. He was not so unhinged that his mind would start hallucinating such visuals. Doors opening and windows rattling had never occurred before. There was no one beside him that night to confirm it did not happen; that it was not real.

Was it possible, given what Woo Hee had revealed, that it had been something more Intentional?- More the doing of men than mind?

 _Unlikely….how would such an act be pulled off?_

However he could not simply assume. Anything was possible now that he knew Wang So would move to capture the throne. It was possible that So had likely heard of his ill health, and decided to make a move to weaken him further and start his coup.

The likelihood of his sharp mind's gut instinct being wrong were rare. Like a tenacious dog, it circled around Woo Hee's revelations and last night's occurrence. Something about the whole episode and its end result didn't sit right with Yo. Something was at work.

Of course, that did not take away from the success of what-ever it had been, divine or more human in the making. He had suffered another attack, and lain unconscious for the night. He had only regained consciousness that morning, and knew his end was swiftly approaching. Wook apparently had gone to see his uncle, and while others may not realize it, Yo had immediately known that Wook would soon vie for the throne if his health deteriorated further.

Even now, while he hid it from others, he was aware that he was dying. In fact, he had had Hae Soo scurry about all morning due to his incapacity. However, dismissing her had been a mistake. His chest pains were recurrent; clenching tighter and tighter for several minutes…. coiling the pressure to a sense of dread, before suddenly fully releasing and allowing him several moments of respite before the cycle repeated - in an ominous pattern. He was drenched in sweat, with a diaphoresis that wet his night-cloths. It was the type seen among those who were near death's door. His once perfect skin looked grayish and sallow.

A wry smile curved his lips. He felt awful, and was likely going to pass away sooner than anyone realized. At this moment, he was very self-aware of the fact that he may not make it through the day. It was with an odd sort of acceptance that he acknowledged that on such a day, he only wanted one thing.

There was only one thing within the palace that gave him any sense of relief or serenity; her face swam through his mind. At this moment, there was only one person he wished to see, and spend his days with. Gathering a bit of his energy, with effort Yo rang for the Eunuch outside to send a message to Damiwon…..he, like his father and brother before him, would spend his last days with Hae Soo.

XXX

Sitting up in his bed, he watched as several minutes later his room doors opened. He had been awaiting her eagerly, truly looking forward to her visit; as enforced as it was. However, as he watched her scurry in with a never before seen nervous shuffle to hurried footsteps and a clumsy trip, he became hyperaware.

 _ **Something is wrong**_ _, his mind whispered._

He watched her go to the tea hutch, and stared ahead as he heard the stunning atypical clatter of bone china ungracefully clattering together.

 _ **Something was causing her anxiety, and likely it pertained to him**_ , he again noted.

He felt a sense of disbelief, as he watched her bring the tray and put it down, struggling to even pour him his tea, as her hands shook and trembled.

 _ **Was it possible that some idiot had thought she would be capable of poisoning his tea?**_ \- Yo wondered to himself, as he watched her pour more than half the tea outside the cup.

No one who actually knew Hae Soo would consider having her knowingly attempt regicide. The woman was transparent and honest, without a single cruel bone in her body. The greater mystery was that she would have agreed to participate in such a plan. The Hae Soo that Yo had come to know would not have accepted knowingly to do such a thing.

 _ **Had she willingly and knowingly gone along with such a plan?**_ \- He pondered, as he watched her eyes skirt away from meeting his….fingers trembling to the point he knew the risk of the tea pot falling were high.

Given _whom_ he knew Hae Soo to be, it was not possible.

The only one who could have convinced her was Wang So (- if even that was possible; Wang Yo did not think so). If Wang So had actually thought to use Hae Soo for such a role, then he (Yo) had given his brother more credit regarding his mental shrewdness than he should have, Yo mused.

As an odd combination of resigned apathy and anger mixed within his chest, he watched her struggle with the guilt of whatever it was that she knew. She was incapable of killing a fly knowingly, Yo confirmed, as his narrowed eyes took in the telling trembling and shaking hands and her quivering form as she tried to hand him the tea cup. He had never seen a more pathetic attempt at murder. The only thing that could be more obvious would have been for her to announce his tea was poisoned as she fed it to him.

Suddenly an angry resentment that had been brewing for some time now, suppressed to a dark corner of his heart, burst through his chest; at the thought that she would have accepted such a deceptive method to do him away - even if it had been ordered by Wang So. Though he did not think Hae Soo held any extra affection for him (Yo), he had felt that through the years, this woman had likely come to understand and know him better than anyone else within the palace. He had promised not to harm her, and had held to that promise well. Hurt he had, but truly harm?-He had not. He had come to feel she had understood that of him well. He had not thought she would personally ever accept to partake in his death unless he had attempted fratricide again.

 _Also…_ …. Yo felt that he warranted a better attempt at his life than this…..it was seriously insulting his sense of self. If Wang So thought this was acceptable, Yo would have to enlighten him.

 _Did he not deserve a more fitting end?_

Recalling how Mu had died before his eyes, and his sodden corpse left to rot in Damiwon, Yo felt the crushing guilty acknowledgement within him confirm that perhaps he did not.

Watching her hold out his cup with trembling hands, Yo could feel the blood pound through his vessels, as he realized that he may have to address Hae Soo's third regicide charge… and that he did not want to. Just the thought that she had been sent to kill him, spiked his anxiety and his mind shied away contemplating the edict he'd have to be responsible for if she was really currently involved in an assassination attempt upon him.

At the mere thought, tightness built behind his left chest zinging up into his neck and left jaw. Yo grit his teeth together and struggled to overcome the dreaded chest pressure and the associated diaphoresis that had beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. Luckily they were alone. He had not wanted even the Royal Eunuchs inside to watch his moments with her. Apparently he would not be gifted serenity with her presence today.

Feeling drained of any energy he had had earlier when he had awaited her, he lifelessly swatted her hand away, unemotionally watching the china cup crash to the floor.

" _ **You**_ ….What are you hiding from me?" He put his head down, momentarily suppressing a sudden unusual sense of despair that threatened to overcome his as he contemplated the possibility of this woman actually truly trying to kill him.

"Did you poison the tea or something?" he rasped out.

Yo felt like he has having an odd out of body experience where he was watching the scene, with half of him enraged while the other half of him remained detachedly calm; knowing her to be better than what his mind was thinking at this moment.

He watched her stunned surprise, as she stammered out her sincere denial, obviously shocked he would think her capable of something like that.

 _ **So she had likely not poisoned the tea**_ …

Yo didn't think twice that he had automatically trusted her based on only her word. In his mind, Hae Soo was someone he knew would never poison, harm, hurt or kill willingly. If for some reason she had to do so and was caught he knew in his heart that she would never lie, and would have admitted to it bravely along with her reasons. Yo felt a sense of relief for a moment, but it quickly died, as he realized something was still not right.

His mind whirled furiously as it tried to logically reason where her anxiety was stemming from…..

It would have to be something to do with the throne, since she was reacting to his (Yo's) presence. _Was he in danger?_

Looking back at her, and her glowing visage and innocent eyes, he knew she was not his executioner, but he also was aware that she apparently knew something she should not. This woman could not kill her own tormenter without such a reaction…..he knew. And yet, apparently in a choice between his life and the throne, she had chosen against him. This much was clear. He could see her anxiety and guilt in every quiver and shake of her trembling form and wide innocent eyes. As he watched her, he became aware of his own intense emotions towards her, in this moment.

Watching her quivering form and palpable anxiety and guilt at whatever it was she had done to him, his mind wondered: _Was she really so pure?_ ; _Truly that innocent at heart?_

Somewhere within him apparently he knew the answer was an emphatic yes, and yet, his shrewd mind had to wonder, especially now that she had apparently made a choice against him.

He wondered if it was possible she was all a pretense? Given her personality it was unlikely…but how could one not see and know the effects they had upon such powerful and important outcomes? _Was it really true that Hae Soo had no inkling- no idea -of the effect she had had upon his world?_

It suddenly angered him that she could be so obtuse _…. So unaware_ of her effect. Her effects had rocked his stable world to the point that he had found himself floundering to survive each time her powers changed the rules of the game.

He suddenly felt winded, as a slight increased tightness pervaded his chest, as his anger at her came to the forefront. He coughed twice to clear his breath.

"Now that I am in this state and have given it some thought….."he began, deciding to voice his resentment; Aware he had to get this off his chest, and enlighten her to her own effect. He turned his head to look her straight in the eyes. "Everything started with you." He finished.

She had been looking down as he had began speaking, but with his final statement, he watched as her body took on a different tremble as her head jerked and moved up , as her bewildered gaze came to meet his. There was complete innocence within her eyes, but an odd underlying fear as if she was suddenly realizing something .

"Pardon me?" she stammered, her guileless gaze clear of any guilt of knowledge or understanding.

 _ **She had not known…..**_

The fact simultaneously enraged and reassured him. But how dare she not know? He suddenly wished for her to be acquainted with the knowledge of his burden and of his all consuming guilt; for they were the end results of his actions to overcome her effects on his world. How could her conscience be so clear, while he struggled so with his own.

Bitterness swept through his veins. He would not be able to leave this world without truly hashing this out with her, even if it tore apart her innocence and saddled her with a guilt that even he had not been able to handle. But Yo was aware that he was not a kind man.

"Moo , Eun, and Eun's wife. Even King Taejo," he bit out through clenched jaw, watching her tremble as a new fear lit behind her eyes, as she awaited his revelation. "All of those dead people are bothering me." His gaze bore into her, and he could feel the weight and trauma his next sentence would have upon her, and yet could not stop himself from spewing them. If he and Hae Soo did not have this out, he would die to haunt the palace for eternity. It would bother his eternal rest that much.

"It is all your fault. I made the decision to kill my brothers and become king….." He looked up to see the impact his words would have upon her, "All because you helped So cover up his scar and take my seat."

Bitterness, regret and anger mingled in his chest, a toxic concoction swirling within his blood. He watched her a bit more as the significance of what he said slammed into her, and a horror etch itself upon her visage that he had not seen since her comprehension of Wook's hand in Moo's death.

"Because he took what was rightfully mine…" he bit out, cutting himself off, as he heard the drums and gongs ring as the palace filled with the sounds of clashing swords and war-fare; the screams of terror and death that only could be heard in a political coupe. Yo would know better than anyone these sounds. He had led two of them himself. His gaze wondered, as he realized what had been bothering Hae Soo. Wang So had likely begun his move; Only So could have brought an army the size to contest the throne right now.

"Your Highness!" he heard his mother's anxious cry, as he noted Hae Soo inching away from him, and stop as the doors flung open and Queen Yoo, bustled in. "It's So!" she shouted out as she stood before him, "Wang So has raised a revolt!".

He watched his mother scuttle to his desk for paper and pen, as he rose from his bed. A sudden horrified final comprehension overcame him, as he watched her actions in this moment of truth, and heard her words. There was no anxiety on his behalf. No beseeching for him to hide or that she would stand in So's way. He watched as she came towards him with that paper and pen, and his remnant naive childish hope, that he had touched her with his filial love shattered. The lingering small hope that his mother's love, that thing from which all of his hopes had stemmed from, would be there shriveled and truly died. That sliver of hope that the significance of his life as Wang Yo, her son and nothing more, would mean more than merely the throne and its power to her was extinguished.

He felt like a strength less puppet as he felt her push him down to sit again, as she held the pen and paper up to him. "Write down that you will be abdicating the throne to Jung."

He felt surreal and shattered, as he watched his mother push the pen into his hand. Tidal waves of despair, regret and shattered love crashed over him. He felt as if he was watching his life from out of his body. " _What?"_ he managed to get out.

"We cannot lose the throne." his mother's sincerity for the throne shone out in her words and face. "Hurry, Write down that Jung is to be the new king."

What small splinter of hope he had held shattered, opening up flood-gates of emotion he had held within him regarding his mother's love.

"Then we can plan for the future. Go on." His mother _– No, Queen Yoo_ \- shoved the paper and pen in his hand again.

He stared at the monster before him, whom he had truly loved, respected and protected. He knew before he even asked her, that unlike Hae Soo, nothing his mother would answer would allow him relief.

"Then…..what about me?" he softly and intensely asked, hoping his mother saw the last vestiges of love and hope for reciprocation in his gaze as he looked upon her. He watched as she she looked up surprised as if that had not even been a thought of consideration to her, until he had voiced it.

He felt the reality of that pierce him, as he finally faced the woman who had ruined him. "Am I even your son?" He could hear his voice crack. "What am I to you?" He was sniffling like a child, as tears filled his eyes. "Am I just something to sit upon the throne?" He wretched out his hand from hers, as he saw no softening nor concern fill those cold fox like eyes, which merely stared in surprised afterthought at him and his question.

"Do you no longer have any need for a son who isn't the king anymore?!" he cried, feeling the tears starting to flow. He watched his mother's face morph into concern finally, but his shrewd mind would not allow him to assume it was maternal love. No, Queen Yoo likely realized that in angering and shattering him thus, she would lose his cooperation to get Jung on the throne. He watched her, awaiting her lies, and greedy machinations- things he could no longer deny nor hide from. She was so foul, he wondered how his father had even born three children from her.

"Yo-yah. Don't be like this," she cajoled as she began. "Hand it over to Jung," she pleaded desperately.

He could no longer gaze upon the woman he had called mother and lived so filially for. He looked down to avoid her gaze , unable to even bear the sight of her anymore.

He looked down , taking a moment to compose himself from how much she had shattered him as a person in this moment of truth. He looked down, hoping despite all this, that in this last moment she would reach out, and hug him and say she would protect him, that nothing could happen to him when she was there.

Looking up finally dry eyed and less emotional, he helplessly and lifelessly looked to the side, as he stated. "I think I can understand So now. I can relate to how he feels."

Looking towards the door, he raised his voice to announce ,"Take the Queen Mother out of here!"

"Yo!" Queen Yoo shouted, as she realized her mistake. "Yo, Don't do this. Yo, Yo!" He heard his mother shouting at the guards heaved her out.

"Yo!" he heard her cry out. "Don't do this!"

He could only stare off up to the side so as to not watch this scene, and come to terms with his life's reality and his emotions. After-all, this was not his biggest issue. There was a rebellion within the palace walls, and it would only be a moment before it reached his door. He was in no form to fight, nor even to run or hide at this point, like he had in the past. It was all coming to a disastrous unraveling end.

From the corner of his gaze, he could see Hae Soo turn her head to watch Queen Yoo's enforced exit from his chambers. He watched as she turned with fear, to look at him, before she scuttled herself quietly to turn around and start for the door. She was well versed with his anger and rage, and likely wished to hastily exit after witnessing such a thing.

He had only wanted to spend the day basking in the calm and serenity of Hae Soo's care. It appeared he had asked for too much that he did not deserve, and that he would not get this peace today or ever again.

Shame filled him, as he was aware that Hae Soo had witnessed all this, and his ultimate shame.

Right now, when faced with Hae Soo's self sacrificing form, in contrast to his mother in every way, Yo found himself railing at the gods of fate. The throne would demolish any future for her and Wang So, but he knew, that if So wished to be king, Hae Soo would help him – even if it meant sacrificing her own happiness and safety for him. Wang So truly would have it all compared to him Yo. In an odd way, he was glad it would be So and not another. It would drive his mother mad.

He tossed the fine bone china tea cup towards Hae Soo , aiming for it to crash upon the floor before her. She stopped and slowly turned around, fear etched in every feature. Yes, he had done nothing to warrant any kindness from this woman, and yet he wished he elicited some respect from her.

He stood up, watching her agitated fear, as he advanced gracelessly towards her. He allowed a bitter hysterical laugh to chuckle out, as he moved towards her. "I knew that he would end up getting everything," he told her. When he saw that she feared his advancement , he stalled, looking down hopelessly. He would not be able to undo years of damage in a moment. There was however, a desperate hope to have her understand him, even if it was just a glimmer.

"What did I do that was so wrong?" he asked her, as he looked to the ground. He looked up to meet her eyes, as he confessed, " I was afraid that I would be thrown away also." She had understood Wang So's trauma of abandonment at his mother's hand. Would she come to comprehend his greatest fear as he grew up within that shadow and with the expectations upon him ? He hated that he could feel the tears pooling in his eyes, as he desperately explained to her, "I thought I would be cast off."

He took a desperate step towards her, wanting to ask her forgiveness, and understanding; Wanting to hear that she at least held some understanding for him, even if there was no affection, respect or friendship (like she had with his other siblings). The anxiety of making her know enough to understand him before it was too late consumed him. Suddenly he felt his heart clench like a vise. As if a hand had gone into his chest and clenched around his heart and throat. He felt himself sway and grunt as he withstood its efforts to take him down.

 _There was no more time…._

Clenching his hand to his chest, vainly trying to pull off the vise that gripped him, he hastened to finish. "Mother said to me…She said I was complete and not lacking in anything." He stared at Hae Soo desperately trying to convey what no other soul knew. She fearfully looked back. He was unsure she understood anything he had said, or that she would even want to care to understand it.

Suddenly he realized that he would die today, and that in these final moments with the only soul on earth who unknowingly held his respect and some odd part of his heart, he was reducing himself into a teary, blathering weak man. Today he was out of character ; and he became aware that such behavior would lessen him in some way from the powerful assured man she had come to know. She had already seen the ugly reality of his life. From that deep sense of shame, now arose a bitter rage at fate and life. It found its focus in Hae Soo now. He had nothing to lose now. He refused to be shamed in her eyes any further…

He had explained the best he could, and he would not leave Hae Soo seeing him pathetic, whiney and desperate in his last moments with her. There was very little time, and one more thing to do. In his last moments with this amazing girl, he would allow his own actions to amaze her. First and Final impressions were everything. He was aware that Hae Soo was going to watch another King die today.

Today he would empower her to choose her future as well as the next king. If there was one person that both Wook and Wang So would not cut down or kill, it would be Hae Soo. Her future happiness, which he had wretched away from her, depended on whether Wang So or another was enthroned. If she chose the king, none of them could refute it. Infact, Wang So would be forced to stand behind her choice and protect it and her. Jung and Baek Ah who would have no chance if he chose them, would have a chance if she did.

He had spent much time turning her effect around in his head. She had been the factor to change everything in the beginning from the moment she had peeped on them in the royal baths…..

 _Hae Soo was not some ordinary girl. No, Hae Soo was the_ _King maker_. An entity so powerful, that she had crowned both him and his brother the Kings of Goreyo.….

Everything had hinged on her. Yo would debate it well with anyone who disagreed.

He built up his walls, and made himself revert to his norm, as he lashed out.

"It was all because of you," he turned to look at her. He had to force himself to remain in character with man he had always been to her. He would leave, being consistent to whom he had always been. It would serve his purpose much better this way.

"Because you got involved, you wench!" he moved towards her, pushing her down, as he stood glaring at her, clenching his teeth. It was not all an act and show, because it was partly how he truly felt as well. There had been a part of him that had always wished to confront her and shake her this way. It was why he had initiated the conversation prior to being interrupted.

He turned to trudge back towards his desk. Seeing the paper and pen Queen Yoo had dropped before, he bent to grasp them. The physical position he was in, along with the emotional turmoil of everything winded him suddenly. A fit of coughing overcame him and he felt a sense of doom close in upon him. _There was very little time_ ….but in one way, perhaps such a natural death would be a kindness to him in the end.

He began quickly writing up a Royal decree for naming the next crown prince. Looking up unseeingly, his back to her, he asked,"Who should I give the throne to?" He turned, looking at her once more, and his face softened. Gently yet firmly, he commanded, "Choose."

He watched her own hand tap her chest as if to dislodge something stuck .

"Jung? Wook?," he questioned. "Baek Ah, or" he felt his voice raise as he ended, "So?" Would she want that for him (So) despite it all? It angered him (Yo), on her behalf, since he was aware she would not hold it against So on her own. She would never aspire to think she could be a queen, and would have not wished for this. No, this was Wang So's enchantment and greed in response to the Throne's siren call.

"You're so great… Why don't you choose?" he felt an urgent hysteria take over his voice, as he watched her unable to respond to his order.

" _ **Find the King Now!"-**_ A voice shouted from outside his room.

 _It would all end quickly now._

Desperately and frantically he began writing at a speed he had never done before, completing the royal decree in record time. She had to help him fill in the name. She had to understand the implications it would have upon her future. He had to let her know. Another wave of pressure clenched within his chest- nearly causing him to faint. He forced himself to clench his jaw and bear it, as he stood and turned with the pen and edict in hand, desperately trying to catch his breath to give voice to his thoughts and guidance for her. It would be tricky but possible for her to somehow have what her own heart wished. But only if Wang So did not become king. He, Wang Yo was empowering her with that option.

But all he could do was gasp and desperately hold her gaze, hoping to convey this somehow. Fate had stolen his breath, and he felt another tighter vice slam down into his already tightened chest. It took him to his knees, before her. A fitting irony he would have appreciated any other time. He did not have enough voice nor breath to explain things. He would leave it to the Gods, who silenced him, to decide. He knew, Hae Soo would never choose for greedy or selfish reasons. No, Hae Soo; She would choose Heaven's will. There was nothing more he could do. He was grateful that he would likely die of his own health before her, than be imprisoned, or killed by another. It was one small leniency the heavens had allowed him, though he did not deserve it.

Looking straight into her eyes, he decided despite his prior thoughts, that he would end this- their final moment, with a single explanation to her.

"I was only trying to survive," he desperately voiced, as deaths hand clamped over him.

The Gods would not allow him to further speak. An ironic partial smile graced his lips as he realized he had never spoken much to this girl his whole life, and when he had finally wished to, there had been no more time. But while his regrets were many, ultimately Yo found peace in the fact that he was leaving with one person in the world, aware of what and who he truly was. No one, not even his wives, had such insight into his life.

Wang Yo departed life, gazing upon Hae Soo. In the end, it had been best that she be here now, by his side as he met his end. She was his king maker. She was a girl he had never realized true potential from. She was his greatest regret. He hoped he would have another life, in which he could right the wrongs he had done to her. A life where he could meet her and know her, yet somehow remember her as she was to him now- a most precious person... a fact none would ever come to know.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

(Just a small opinion regarding my take on SHR's deeper meanings. Its my own thought and not official in any way.)

I actually wrote this before the episode of his death came out, but could not publish it before then due to corrections. When I saw his death scene, I sort of felt validated. Though SHR does not detail them, Yo was moved by Hae Soo. This was the only scene in the series where it appears. Given his character the whole series, he was not a man (even in the clutches of death or end) to have given import to someone like her unless he realized her significance.

\^O^/

Also when you think of the series name, and its significance, you know they imply she moved all the Suns (Sons) AKA princes in the series.

To me the series Title of: _**Moon Lovers**_ , and the link to the lunar eclipse is for the Asian association of future kings and princes as the Sun, while the moon signifies the influences of a beautiful and powerful woman.

Given this, as I watched the series, I was looking for and assumed that eventually Hae Soo would affect all the Suns (Sons of Taejo) and that they all would love the Moon (Hae Soo) in different emotional ways(hence the name Moon Lovers) , when Hae Soo for a brief moment affected their world (like the moon does for a moment during an Eclipse- where it can hide the whole Sun). In the moment of an eclipse, the Sun's effect is completely influenced by the Moon (from the standpoint of Earth), but it is only a short while that the Moon can Reign with such an effect, after which the Sun alone reigns the solar system, and the moon is not even seen to be near the sun or influence it. It is in another place entirely unrelated to the Sun outside of that one event where their paths cross. Much like Hae Soo and the princes.

Therefore, the princes or Suns/ Sons would find some form of emotion/love/appreciation for Hae Soo in the moment when she affected their lives.  
If you look at it that way:  
To Eun she was a First Love  
To Jung she was a One sided Love and a sacrificial love  
To Wook she was a destructive Love  
To So she was an empowering love and life long love/ soul mate  
To Baek Ah she was a sisterly/ friendship love  
To Won she was a point of manipulative emotion or a love to manipulate (I hesitate to use love as they did not do well to portray that in the series...)

To Yo- I believe he was more aware of her influence than any other prince. ( I think only Taejo saw more than Yo when analyzing her effect.)  
To Yo, Hae Soo was an love of power; She was to him a controlling entity that was a source of influence and thus power. It led him to both be in awe and angered with her about her effect on things. I believe he was fascinated by her, enthralled by her ability and power, and her remaining true to her moral codes. He may not have liked its effects on his own life, and may have been enraged by her effect... but he did not hate her despite this.

He did not punish her for Eun's hiding... it was interesting to me that he would not, if he was true to his portrayed merely cruel character. There were many more instances. He was one most amused by her antics (be it her fight with Eun or the Whipping punishment, or her treating Mu and when she gave Wook the Emoji-con response... and yet their thoughts on each other were the least explained in SHR.

Yo liked women of influence and back bone (I think a Mommy effect). It was likely why in SHR that Yeon Hwa held an attraction for him initially. But Hae Soo's backbone, influence and internal strength were more powerful than Yeon Hwa. I would like to believe that he was astute enough to see that. I believe that point along with her power to affect his world likely led him to have some strong love-hate emotions regarding her. In the end, I felt they rushed to explain this with the one death scene in SHR.

I agree and also felt that while he was selfish and self-centered, his personality and goals were groomed from childhood by a mother who was less than ideal. He would have had the choice to fail her expectations and be cast aside (much like he had seen happen to So ), or accept his mother's goals and expectations as his own to become a beloved son. Yes it is a form of survival. He only ever wanted to get Mu out of the throne- until the rain ritual mistake, in which he was educated by his mother that he must tear out throats to get where she wanted him to be. That and the first failed Coup led him to consolidate mentally that he would do whatever it took to get the throne. I do feel we would all do what it takes to survive.

Had Yo been really only cruel and ruthless to a point of evil, he would not have suffered for Eun's death and would have punished Hae Soo for hiding him. He would not have been hurt nor influenced as he was by his mother's lack of love, nor wasted time to reassured Hae Soo he would not kill her, or have allowed her that final discussion before he died - where he left her the power of choosing the future king.

Unfortunately SHR did poor writing and editing in telling their story- and therefore we all turn to fanfiction to fill in our needs!

Thank you all for reading. Please try to take a moment to give me your feed-back. Even a single word.

Sesh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Revalation: A Monarch's Final Moments**

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **When Hae Soo comes to realize, that for all of Wang Yo's unforgivable sins, he was merely surviving….. everything she had thought she knew about him changed.**_

 _ **XXXX**_

 **Setting:**

 **Moon Lovers SHR Episode 17, in the room with Hae Soo and Wang Yo, right after his death, during the coup by Wang So.**

 **XXXX**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own SHR. This is a superimposed imagined moment upon the original story line. I gain nothing from this fan fiction.**

 **XXXXX**

Hae Soo found herself unable to move, from where Wang Yo had pushed her down….staring sightlessly upon his (Wang Yo's) unmoving corpse, while she contemplated all that she had seen and heard this day. His words … the events of today within this room ….they were all running rampant within her mind.

From the moment she had received the command that the king wished for her to serve him some medicinal tea, she had been torn.

Wang So had had only one command for her this day: That under no circumstance was she to go to the King's Palaces for today was the planned coup.

She had spent the morning rushing about to care for his highness, hoping that once she left, she could avoid going back. However, Wang Yo had summoned her, and she had found despite it all, that she was torn between what she was told and knew to do, and what she righteously should do.

Wang So's plan , and her own selfish self preservation only wanted to avoid Wang Yo at all costs this day. She could have delayed it a bit, to see if there was any way to get around this. She could have sent another servant first, and risked his wrath later- though given the coup, it may have never come. But she had found that she could not sacrifice another to his wrath and the possible Coup to occur. How could she risk one of her girls at Damiwon when she herself feared to go?

She knew that with Wang So's grasp for the Goreyo Throne, soon, her torment under Wang Yo's rule would be over. However, the righteous part of her, the one that always won- would not allow her to leave him in suffering this day. She had seen how unwell he had become after his last attack, and realized that he was dying when she had watched his struggles to breath all morning. Given that after the Coup he may assassinated or be imprisoned, she had not been able to deny him final request from her for his medicinal tea, when called upon to serve him. She had been well aware going in , that should the coup occur while she was still there, she would likely be killed. Wang Yo would use her in an attempt to hold Wang So back and survive this. Afterall, given his current physical and mental state, he would no longer be able to run, hide, regroup nor outright fight at this time. But he could survive it with the right hostage... and Soo had known and understood that in defying Wang So's request to therefore not be by the king, she should not assume that he would give in to Yo's attempts. She had recalled vividly how So had almost killed her and not thought to hold back his sword during the New Year Assassination attempt on Mu, when she had intervened in his battle with the assassin monk.

However, despite her understanding, she had not been able to stand back and watch a sick man struggle to death. It was her fate that he called her at this time, and she would face it. Afterall, she had already died once- so she was not sure another would matter much. And so, she had gone to make the king his last cup of tea...

However, she was not the type to be able to hide her nervousness and anxiety given her awareness of the coup to come this afternoon. No, she had not be able to be calm, and he was a man who would not even miss a finger twitch. He had instantly honed onto the fact that he may be endangered. However the sounds of violence within the palace along with Queen Yoo's entrance and request had torn his (Yo's) attention away from her behavior and anxiety towards his own reality. She had been terrified as he had had Queen Yoo removed, that he would hold her hostage. She had tried to turn and get out quickly, but he had been too shrewd to miss her attempts to run away.

He was too shrewd a man to not realize that the only thing that would stop Wang So's sword would have been endangment to her life. She had waited fearfully for the moment he would use her this way, and had been unable to focus fully to respond on what he had ranted and raved about fully. She had not been able to focus upon his diatribe and demands for whom should be king, as she had been awaiting the moment he would haul her up beside him with a knife to her neck to ensure So would stand down. Hae Soo was not sure if So would even do so. She had been aware that she was risking her life (either by Yo or So's hand) should things go wrong, when she had decided to come here today.

However, till the end, he had never once bothered to try to save himself by using her.

For a man who had done exactly that ;used her to control Wang So for 3 years, the fact that he had not bothered to do so now, at this critical moment had stunned her. She looked away from the corpse that lay a few feet from her. Here was the man who crushed her wrist to ensure So complied with building his new capital, and whom had shot an arrow at her back in stealth- to see if So would react to endangering her…..

And yet, to the end, he had not even mentioned using her in this life or death situation of his own. Her fear of him using her as a hostage to survive this had over-ridden any ability to focus on his words before. Now that she went over what had happened, she only found an odd sadness in regret for what he had become, and what he could have been.

To her, Wang Yo, had been a man of great contrasts. He had a cruel streak to be wary of, and a temper to not trifle with. However despite these, she had come to understand he loved his mother, brother, family and his Yoo Clan. He was loyal to those loyal to him, and a formidable enemy. Working these past 3 years with him as intimately as she had, she had come to understand his mind a bit. He was a brilliant strategist. One who used political machinations instead of bloodshed and war. There was an uncivilized civility in his manners and methods. He had always had an uncanny inner awareness to people and their true motivations . How often had she seen this, as she had watched others interact with the man while she silently stood to his side.

How many times had she witnessed him stop strife with just a verbal suggestive question, that hinted at someone's underbelly and his awareness of it? His methods were civilized cruelty in this barbaric time. Though he had excelled in the martial arts if there ever was need for violence, and was truly a formidable opponent on the war field, he would attempt to always avoid that physical method to win or punish, unless truly there was no other way to bring someone to line. The only time his violence had not made sense to her was with Eun's death... and Hae Soo had stood witness to how the guilt of that act had consumed him. He had not been able to live with himself after that. It was the only time he had resorted to an unneeded violence that was unexplained in her knowledge. However now she understood that despite being so closely involved in his life, she had apparently never really known him. She had merely seen him as a hyper-ambitious prince who was entitled by birth in his mind, to rule the throne of Goreyo. Today, the reality shed upon why that had been such a driving force in his life had been revealed to her, in all its hideous glory. She had never understood his drives and desires truly. She had to wonder, if he had been born to another, if he would have become who and what he was.

Queen Yoo had psychologically traumatized her sons, in a way that was tragic. They were amazing young men, who would have been far greater in capability and capacity had she fostered their talents with love and affection.

But what _really_ had Hae Soo dumbfounded was the question of why he had changed so much , and revealed too much at the end; and to her, of all people? Why would a man like Wang Yo allow her, a woman he all but enslaved and tormented, the ability to know his reasons and partake in any decision regarding the throne?

 _ **Why would he try to explain anything to her, and empower her in any way?**_

 _"I will not hurt you, so don't worry."_

Hae Soo had to admit that he had never broken his word, even when it was to her. She suddenly acknowledged the odd regret filtering through her, that she wished she had known the true Wang Yo better. She had allowed his defensive armor of ruthlessness, and dangerous entitlement and short temper deter her from doing so, and now wished that she had tried to befriend him and understand him in her youth, when they had all interacted more freely. She was not sure why his armor had worked so well to repel her, when she had not been deterred by Wang So's even more dangerous abilities. And now...Hae Soo realized...it was too late.

 _ **XXX**_

The door burst open as Wang So strode into the room.

He paused a moment, upon seeing Hae Soo on the floor near Wang Yo's body. It appeared his brother was now merely a corpse, and had luckily passed before they could get here. It would save him a lot of grief. He marched up to take the paper in Yo's clenched hand, which was likely an edict for inheriting the throne. Reading it, he was stunned. _**What did this mean?**_

Looking about, he noted that Hae Soo was the only one here. _Why_ would his infinitely meticulous and sharp older sibling write an edit so powerful yet so open ended as his declaration regarding the inheritance of this empire? It did not make sense, more so since this was Wang Yo. Turning to Hae So, he asked _,"Did you read this?"_

She shook her head to deny reading it.

In that moment, he decided that having this around would not help him. He began to shred it, aware of Hae Soo looking up at him, disbelieving of his actions. However, he would not stop. Not even for her. The throne would be his, and this edict would lead to a never ending confusion regarding the rights to succession. It was best that no one would know it had ever existed.

XXX

Queen Yoo pushed her way through into the room, halting as she took in the scene of Wang So standing over Wang Yo's dead body. There did not appear to be any altercation. "Yo-ya!" she breathed.

Hae Soo turned her head to look upon the woman, who looked only slightly stunned, but other wise emotionless , with eyes as dry as the desert while she gazed upon Wang Yo's dead form. She had only cared for the throne…..Hae Soo realized with no small amount of grief on behalf of the dead king who lay near her. She had only likely returned to try to insist on Jung for the throne.

So was not stating anything, but he had come to the palace with an army armed for war. If the succession to the throne was not clear, especially now that Wang So had torn the last testament of Wang Yo, there would be mass confusion within the palace walls. Needless death and bloodshed would befall those helpless within the palace to establish a king.

 _She had been told to decide who would be king. She had been told she had caused all of this…._

In history, it was Wang So who would now become king. She did not know what was in the edict, but suspected Wang Yo had died without naming a heir, given his insistence she give him a name during what she had witnessed. He had told her she would choose.

She should ensure history stayed on course given her effect on things and prevent further death within the palace and the princes. She would protect them as she had vowed. She would give Wang So what he so desired, but only because it was the historically correct thing to do. She was aware that King Gwongeon would not be able to marry a futuristic traveler, Hae Soo; But right now, she was not what was important.

Hae Soo felt her resolve return, as she watched Choi Ji Mong come to a halt near the queen. Rubbing her chest, and fighting to overcome the pain and racing sense within her heart, Hae Soo sat up, and then kowtowed deeply upon the floor before Wang So, "Greetings to the new king. Long, Long Long may he live."

So turned to stare at her bowed head in overt surprise. He had not expected that. He had seen the edict and torn it thinking that now there would definitely be all out war to claim the throne.

" What do you mean _"King"_ " Queen Yoo stammered. " _What do you mean King!?"she screeched._

"His majesty gave me the throne before he passed away." Wang So stated in answer.

His head tilted to look at his mother from the side, from eyes beneath his bangs, like a predator. "He abdicated to me," he clarified to her. If he did not sit upon the throne, he would have to begin killing his brothers and kin. Many would die. Hae Soo had presented him a cleared path to throne ascension. He would not allow it to go to waste.

"Greetings to the King!" Choi Ji Mong added, bowing in submission. The soldiers soon followed.

The tears that glimmered in Queen Yoo's eyes and her emotional response made Hae Soo look up from her bow, as she watched the emotion s upon the Queen's face….Emotions that the woman had not shown for her son Wang Yo's fate, nor upon his death, had come out for loss of the throne to a man she could not control. It was frightening. This woman didn't even realize she had destroyed someone's whole life…and even if she was enlightened, she would not care. Hae Soo shuddered, as she compared her own loving mother, and women like Lady Hae and Lady Oh. She had been truly blessed to have such figures in her own initial and now second lives.

While the soldiers and Wang So walked out to prepare occupation of the palace, Hae Soo sat a moment upon the floor, staring at the once again discarded body of a king. Wang Yo lay upon the cold floor, eyes open: His mother having run out before all others. No one had stayed back to even think to attend to his body.

Hae Soo, who was still upon the floor, suddenly felt an odd pang of remorseful tenderness touch her, and looked at Wang Yo's body. While she did not condone his actions, her view of him had changed. For now, she saw everything he (Yo) had done and why, and understood. _Like everyone else in Goreyo , he was merely struggling to survive._

His sins were many, but she understood why now. She could not fault him any more than she could Wang So. Hae Soo almost wished he had not called upon her today. These revelations today left her feeling an odd regret she had never expected to know. She had never tried to befriend Wang Yo (as she had the many other princes). She had often felt he was greedy and as status driven as Yeon Hwa. It was disconcerting now, to think that his impenetrable wall and greed had been to keep himself safe and survive within this hell they called a home; the palace. From his childhood, he had understood what was expected of him in order to survive, and due to that, his life and choices and reasoning had been tragic. She was not sure if So was more lucky in having been abandoned and removed from his mother, when compared to Yo.

Hae Soo smiled sadly to herself, realizing that she had apparently come to understand another King, post-humously this time. She closed her eyes and sent up a prayer that Wang Yo find some peace in his next life and wished him well. She hoped that in some other lifetime, he would find himself more free and capable to love and be loved in return, than he had in this time line.

She pulled herself along the floor towards him. Gently Hae Soo closed his eyes. "Rest Payha." She found herself reassuring him. 'I did as you commanded, and have chosen Goreyo's next king. " Her voice softened several octaves, as she added, "In this life…..you survived. And ...I understand …." She trailed off.

Hae Soo closed her own eyes, thanking the heavens that his torment was over.

FINI


End file.
